One day
by LegendOfBekah
Summary: This Story ships Panne X Stahl with their adventures in the war. Panne has Yarne and Panne tragically dies, years later Stahl dies too. Yarne wants to travel with Lucina to help their future. Yarne wants to save the world from despair, he'll need everyone's help to not be such a coward.
1. Panne's Bizzare Wedding

**_A/N: Sorry. I have been really busy over the summer. But I actually have time to write my fan fictions. I'm not sure to continue my Star Fox ones, but we'll see. I've gotten into Fire Emblem so I decided to write more fan fictions for that instead._**

In the midst of war, Stahl the Paladin married Panne the last taguel. Despite their differences in food choices, all was well in their relationship. It was quiet day, so the wedding was held outside on castle grounds in Ylisse.

"Do you, Stahl. Take Panne as your lovely wedded wife?" Libra asked.  
"I do." Stahl said nervously, fidgeting a little. He never felt this nervous before.  
"…And you, Panne. Do you take Stahl as your lovely wedded husband?" Libra said looking towards the Taguel.  
"I-I do." Her face was red as a cherry. She never thought she'd live this long to be married. She was glad to have met Stahl. He changed her perspective on things. Panne smiled at her soon-to-be husband.  
"Are there any objections?" asked the Priest.

.

The old mercenary, Gregor quickly stood up, "Gregor is not liking of this idea." He shouted causing things to shake.  
Panne was very angry, Stahl looked very upset and Libra gasped along with everyone.  
"Shut up Gregor we're getting married." Panne snapped at the old mercenary.  
"Gregor disagrees with idea." He replied. "Gregor secretly has feelings for Panne." He said sadly.  
"So? I'm sorry Gregor but Stahl and I are getting married no matter what." She said calmly but her ears twitched in anger.  
Gregor goes up to Stahl "Gregor wants to fight for Panne."  
"Gregor!" Libra said, "There is no ne-"  
He was interrupted, "Gregor wants battle! Okay Stahl? Best man wins Panne as new wife."  
"Gregor, No. This totally uncalled for!" The angry bride squealed.  
"I wouldn't get Panne angry… especially on a day like this…" Stahl said nervously, pushing the old Mercenary from his face.  
"LOOK INTO MY EYES GREGOR." She yelled. He eyes were blood red, she looked like she was about to brutally stab Gregor.  
"Panne, Gregor wants you." He said.  
"NO. I AM NOT TELLING YOU AGAIN!" The very angry taguel yelled in his face.  
Panne's ears were twitching uncontrollably, something didn't seem right.  
Lissa screamed, "RISEN!"  
Panne turned her head towards the Risen who were charging at them.  
"Not on my wedding day…" she grumbled, this made her even angrier.  
Everyone grabbed their weapons, this was a really big group of Risen. Stahl grabbed his spear from his horse. He turned around Risen were everywhere. Everyone were scattered around and fought the intruders. Panne was grabbed by a couple of Risen, her beast stone fell out of her dress.  
"G-Get off! H-Help!" she squealed while struggling to get out. Nobody heard her cries of help. The Risen took her anyway. They took her deep within the dark forest, she didn't like this at all. She felt helpless without her beast stone.  
All risen were killed and everyone looked at each other.  
"Milord, where is Panne?" Frederick asked Chrom.  
"I don't know Frederick. She wouldn't disappear like that." He said, looking around, he saw Panne's beast stone.  
"What is a taguel without their beast stone?!" Chrom pointed at the stone near Stahl's feet.  
"Pa-Panne" the worried Paladin stuttered. He picked up her beast stone, clenching it. "I'll go find her."  
"Would you like me to go with you?" Sully asked, grabbing his shoulder.  
"Sure. You'll be a great help." Stahl told her, with a little smile upon his face. He felt like he had messed up, he let Panne get captured.  
"Cheer up sport, we'll find her." Sully leaned against him. "Let's go!" The crimson cavalier hopped on her horse.  
"Whatcha waitin' for?" she asked.  
"N-Nothing." He mounted onto his horse. The paladin looked at everyone. "Guys, fix this for Panne. She doesn't really ask for much… I still want this to be the happiest day of her life."  
"Sure thing, Stahl!" Lissa said.  
"Gregor helps, Gregor feels bad for destroying wedding." The old mercenary said.  
"Good. You've messed up a lot Gregor." Lissa told him, standing in an angry position.  
"We'll be on our way. I'll try to be back in an hour or so." Stahl said to them all.  
"Don't worry Stahl, we have you back. Just find her and hope she isn't killed." Chrom said.  
"I agree with Milord, don't worry. I know Panne is a strong woman without her beast stone." Frederick told Stahl.  
"Thanks guys. Me and Sully must be off now." He said boldly.  
"I'll find you Panne don't worry…" Stahl said to himself sadly. He put the beast stone in his pocket. He was willing to fight for Panne, no matter what. His love for her is so great.  
Stahl and Sully rode out into the forest where the risen came from.


	2. Pain

_**A/N: I gave Panne back stories which will be explained eventually. So just hold on.**_

"See anything, Stahl?" Sully asked, trying to look through the dense fog. "Why is it so hard to see?" she moved her horse through the forest.  
"I wish I knew." Stahl said, he waved his lance in the fog. "Go away fog!"  
"Alright Doofus, that isn't going to help us find her." Sully said.  
"Panne!" both of them shouted.  
"This isn't going to help…" Sully sighed, putting her lance across her lap.  
"I know she is around here somewhere." Stahl whispered.  
-

The taguel was tied up, these risen were extremely smart for some reason. The risen had thrown Panne against the wall.  
"What do you want from me?!" Panne was very angry at the Risen.  
Both of the two risen men looked at each other and nodded.  
"Remember us?" the both said.  
Panne gasped as they took their realistic risen outfits off. The traumatic flash backs overcame the taguel.  
"N-No… Don't hurt me… Please…" she went into shock.  
"Heh heh heh…" the taller, skinnier man pulled out a whip from his back pocket.  
"S-Stop… Please…" tears went down her dirty cheeks.  
"WHIMP." The man shouted and the whip cracked against her back.  
The taguel screams as the man whipped her full force. This wasn't the first time this had happened to her. It had happened to her just years before, as a teenager.  
The short and plump man grabbed her neck, he had squeezed it tightly.  
"Why don't you die you dirty Taguel." He said to her face.  
"Alright, fatty. I am not taking orders from you." The taguel sassed. "I am going to live."  
"WHIP HER." The man yelled.  
The taller man whipped her EIGHT more times. Each whip stung more once it hit her.  
"S-Stop!" she squealed. She bled down her white wedding dress. The metallic smell of her blood filled the air.  
"SHUT UP, TAGUEL." The fat man choked her. Panne cried from the pain and torture.  
"Will you ever learn? You are WORTHLESS." The thin man shouted in her ear.  
Panne choked on her tears. The fat man let go a little.  
"I-I'm sorry that I was ever b-born." She said in a hoarse voice.  
"You should be." He kicked her in the gut, She threw up onto the man's feet.  
"I've always wanted to kill you…" the thin man said, cracking the whip across her face then chest.  
Panne screamed as loud as she could. The taguel passed out, the men thought they had killed her so the fled the scene, they went towards Stahl and Sully without realizing it.  
Her scream was so loud, the Paladin and Cavalier heard her.  
-

"Did you hear that, Sully?!" Stahl whispered to Sully.  
"I sure did." She said very quietly.  
Stahl sniffed the air, "I smell a blood… and vomit." He said hesitantly.  
"Yuck, I wonder who screamed." She told the Paladin.  
Sully saw the men running towards them.  
The men knew they were from Chrom's group of shepherds, they were screwed because that is the same group Panne was from.  
"Halt!" she shouted.  
The men froze, looking up at the crimson Cavalier.  
"What can we do for you?" they said nervously, hoping she wouldn't ask about the scream.  
"You there." She pointed her lance at the thin man "Do you know anything about that scream?"  
"N-No! Of course not." He lied to her.  
"Why are you running in the wrong direction then?" Sully looked unamused.  
"We have somewhere to be." He said.  
"Uh huh. Okay chubs." She pointed at the plump man. "Do you know about the scream?"  
"Nope! I heard it though." He told the cavalier, sweating nervously.  
"I feel like you are lying to me." She said. "No one EVER lies to me."  
Sully's face became very scary looking. The men were very horrified of the woman.  
"Now tell me the truth. Or face the wrath of the Crimson Cavalier." She stared into their eyes, more like in to their souls. No one could ever lie to Sully and get away with it.  
Stahl observed the men, he saw the vomit on the thin man's shoes.  
"You there, sir. Tell just why there is vomit on your shoes?" Stahl questioned him.  
"W-Well…" the thin man stuttered.  
"Tell me why!" Stahl roared at him.  
The thin man grabbed the fat man and ran.  
"Ohoho. They know something." Sully rode after them and stopped them in their tracks.  
"Where is the girl?!" Sully asked, very frustrated. She took out her sword and pointed both her lance at sword at each man.  
"You mean the ta…" The plump man said and stopped himself.  
"The what?" Sully asked pointing the sword closer to him. Of course the man wouldn't tell her.  
"As part of Chrom's shepherds, you must tell us." She was about to kill them is they didn't answer.  
Sully waited for an answer, "I'll kill you if you don't answer me. I'll count to five." She smiled freakishly/  
"Five… Four…. Three… Twwwoooo…. O.." she was interrupted.  
"THE TAGUEL." The thin man yelled, in horror.  
"Where is she?" Sully asked, looking satisfied.  
"She's not too f-far from here. Go up about ¼ of a mile north and you'll find her." The fat man said.  
"Thank you." Sully smiled. She dismounted off her horse, pulling a rope out of her bag. The Cavalier tied the men up against the tree. "You're staying here until we come back."  
Stahl waited for Sully impatiently. "Hurry!" he shouted.  
"I'm coming!" he got back on her horse the both rode off to where Panne was at.  
The smell of blood and vomit got stronger, they knew they were close.  
"Look! I think that's her!" Sully shouted.  
Stahl jumped off his horse, "Oh my gods." His face turned pale.  
They both went up to her body. "Why would someone do such a thing…" Sully said "Is she even Alive?"  
Stahl kneeled down to find a pulse, of course it was hard to tell so he listened for a heartbeat.  
"Panne…" He said quietly. "There is a heartbeat but not very strong. She needs to be back to camp, Now! Sully… Ride into camp and get Lissa. We'll meet half way." Stahl said asher lifted Panne onto his horse.  
Sully rode quickly into Camp. Everyone looked at the Cavalier.  
"Lissa! Come with me now! Bring you staff. No questions!" Sully shouted.  
Lissa did as she was told and hopped onto Sully's horse. They left camp and quickly met Stahl half way. Everyone became worried.

_**A/N: MY FEELSSSSSSSSSS. I hope you all enjoyed. I might write another chapter tomorrow and have it posted. But I need to practice for marching band.** _.


	3. Is she okay?

A/N: OHOHOHO. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Let's move on to this one. OuO I'm sorry it took so long L school and BAND ugh. I'm sorry if this chapter gets crappy

Lissa hung onto Sully, "What happened?!"  
"Someone tried to kill Panne. It wasn't Risen. It was people." The cavalier said.  
"Really who would do such a thing?" Lissa asked.  
"Well we have two buffoons who decided to hurt her." Sully told her, still a bit furious about what had happened.  
They arrived right near where they had tied up the men. Lissa and Sully hopped off the horse, going towards Stahl and Panne.  
"Panne. Please stay with me. I-I love you."  
"I'm here Stahl!" The blonde headed girl said waving her staff.  
"I don't know how much time she has left." He said.  
-Inside Panne's thoughts-  
'Why is it so black?'  
'Where is everyone?'  
'Shouldn't they have saved me by now?'  
'I guess they never cared.'  
'I can't feel anything…'  
'So does this mean… I'm unconscious?!'  
The taguel felt so hopeless. All of a sudden she saw a bright white light. She saw two figures standing there inside the light. Her Parents? The shorter figure was holding a baby.  
'M-Mother?! F-Father?!' the taguel stood up, her eyes were big.  
'This can't be happening…'  
Her father reached a hand out for her. Panne was so puzzled, she didn't know what to do.  
'It's time to go now. You can be with us.' He said, 'Your Mother, Sister and I are waiting for us to be together once again.'  
'I-I can't yet…' Panne stuttered.  
Her father grabbed her arm and they all started walking into the light.  
-Meanwhile…-  
"Lissa we're losing her!" Stahl shouted.  
"She won't die Stahl! I promise you that!" Lissa told him, putting her staff against Panne's head.  
Sully went up to the men, who were still tied to the tree.  
"What do you two have to say for yourselves?!" She pulled her lance up to their faces.  
"We're truly sorry! It was wrong for us to do that."  
"Yeah whatever. You WILL be punished. What you did to her disgusts me." She pointed at the taguel.  
The men put their heads down, they still had an evil smile on their faces. They believed it was too late for the taguel and she would be dead at any minute now.  
"Any luck there guys?" Sully asked.  
"Hold a sec." Lissa said, the staff glowed and so did Panne's body. "Now Stahl, kiss her."  
Stahl sat her up, he kissed Panne. The taguel opened her eyes, she was still weak but she at least was conscious.  
"Oh my gods. That was a terrible experience."  
"There's nothing to worry about now." Stahl said, "They won't EVER hurt you again. Right guys?" he said looking at them with a creepy smile.  
"We won't!" they shouted nervously. They didn't kill her, but they were planning to kill her once and for good.  
"Alright you two, you're going to be locked up forever!" Lissa squealed, as she kicked them "Meanies!"  
"Hey! Watch it!" The fat man yelled, rolling his eyes.  
"Stop hurting Panne!" she stomped  
"Yeah, Yeah. I'm sorry."  
"Stahl. We need take Panne to a doctor or something." The crimson cavalier told Stahl, tugging at his shoulder.  
"Let's go now." Stahl said as he placed Panne on his horse. Panne whimpered she wasn't sure what was really going on. She was just in too much pain. Stahl wrapped his arms around her, trying to make her feel better.  
"It'll be okay sweetie. Shhhh…" he whispered in her ear.  
Sully and Lissa was in front of Stahl to reach camp and inform someone about Panne. She reached camp, everyone looked at Sully and Lissa. Everyone was concerned, Stahl finally came behind them. Frederick and Chrom carried Panne to the Medical tent quickly as they could.  
Lissa waddled after them with her staff, she slipped inside the tent.  
- INSIDE THE TENT-  
"Milady?" Frederick tilted his head. Panne was shaking violently, the pain was unbearable.  
She vomited blood at one point, Chrom knelt down and helped Lissa bandage Panne.  
"Who would do something to Panne like that?" he asked sadly.  
"I wish I knew, brother." She squeaked, seeing Panne's back injuries.  
"Wow. She was whipped badly. These could get infected if we don't do anything about it." The blue haired prince said as he cover Panne's back with lotion.  
"I wonder how Stahl feels about this. I know he can get overwhelmed about some things.  
Panne was fast asleep, Chrom crawled out of the tent to inform everyone about Panne and her injuries. Stahl was so anxious and Sully and everyone else looked at Chrom, waiting for him to say something.  
"I know you all are really worried. Panne isn't so well, but she'll be fine! Just she needs to be watched for a while."  
Everyone nodded, yet Stahl was upset about it. He felt bad for not watching out for her, technically he and Panne weren't married. Everything seemed hopeless for Stahl. He wanted the wedding to be perfect for Panne, but it got ruined, not once…but twice! Stahl slipped into the medical tent to be with Panne, he loved that Taguel to death. His heart skipped at he saw her and what condition he was in. She was bandaged up because of all the whip marks all over her body. The cruel men almost blinded her by whipping her right across the face. Stahl couldn't understand why the hated Panne so much. To Stahl, she was an angel. Panne shifted around the mat she laid on. It hut in any position she was in. She felt someone's presence in the tent, she called out, "Who's there?" in a weak voice.  
"It's just me, sweetheart." Stahl said, holding her hand.  
"Stahl I don't think I'll make it…" she bit her lip, holding back those tears she had.  
"Don't say that! You're the strongest person I know! You'll make it for sure!" he said shaking nervously.  
"Why does everyone hate me well the Taguel… we did nothing to them." She wailed loudly, her heart was shattered from all the events that had happened in one day.  
"Panne, I promise that nothing like this will ever happen to you again." The paladin said, kissing her softly and passionately on the lips.  
"I love you….."


End file.
